


陌上花开

by 2park99love



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Flower Crew: Jeseon Marriage Agency, M/M, 花党paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2park99love/pseuds/2park99love
Summary: 2019雀生贺@20191207
Relationships: 佑镇/高瑛修, 朴佑镇/朴志训
Kudos: 1





	陌上花开

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️  
> 时代剧用词不严谨，全靠临时抱佛脚  
> 姓名翻译有出入，用了剧里出现的汉字#高瑛修  
> 没有原作王线的平行世界

夏至未至，汉阳城的天气已如秋伏般酷暑难耐。官宦家的宅邸硕大空旷，每走一步路只会让浑身不自在的感觉雪上加霜。

早听闻新入城的户曹参议家底殷实，从围墙到庭院，一砖一石，一草一木，皆是令人赞叹的精品。高瑛修难得有机会拜访权贵人家，出门前那股子“要去大捞一笔”的气势，在见过府内众多来往的守卫后，被识相地塞回心底。

“干什么这样畏畏缩缩的？” 道俊抽出被他撺紧在手里的衣袖，随着马勋踏上亭台。

三五个奴婢站在坐席旁候着，待花党全员入座，立刻端上茶水。

道俊自然不会放过与年轻姑娘眉来眼去的机会，一两句甜言蜜语逗得递茶的女孩咯咯直乐。高瑛修见怪不怪了，嫌弃地撇撇嘴，等着自己那份茶点。

面前的男婢有些笨拙地将茶杯放稳，退下时明显抬头看过他一眼，高瑛修不得不承认，大户人家的下人们连长相都比别家优秀。

大约过了一盏茶的时间，才见亭廊尽头有位身着官服的青年匆匆赶来。

“抱歉，有事情耽搁让各位久等了。”

来人移至席上，吩咐多余的奴婢退下，看样子应该是这间宅子的主人。

本以为朝廷官员都是上了年纪的男人，眼前这位倒是年轻清秀，会招女孩子喜欢的类型。

“找各位来是想委托花党帮舍弟牵个姻缘。”

什么啊，原来不是大人自己的婚事。

高瑛修瞬间泄了气，还想着几日前看中的昂贵首饰终于有机会收入囊中。

“大人有指定的人选吗？”

“这倒没有。”

马勋与道俊交换了眼神，不紧不慢地继续问道。

“那对女方的要求呢？”

“嗯……没什么特别的，只要他们相互喜欢就好。”

这下连一向迟钝的高瑛修也觉得稀奇。

“没有要求其实是最难的要求，如果能和令弟直接面谈就再好不过了。”

参议面露难色，坦言此事还未与弟弟谈妥。马勋和道俊相继提了些建议，内容逐渐变得复杂难懂，高瑛修听到途中走神，只能就着甜心在一旁默默品茶。

茶水才碰到舌尖，就被他一股脑喷了出来。

高瑛修呲着牙，赶紧举起茶杯解释，“这茶！这茶是酸的！”

道俊用手指蘸了点放进嘴里，也被酸得蹙眉。

参议沉下脸，厉声对亭外的随从喊道，“给我把老四抓过来，他肯定躲在厨房。”

没一会儿，方才的男婢被人死拖硬拽地带了来。

高瑛修见状心头一紧，怕是主子犯错下人受罚，刚准备说点讨巧的话打圆场，却被参议抢先一步。

“怎么又穿成这样……”

“行动方便啊～”

面对席上人的问话，男婢倒显得十分从容，还有空闲偷瞄高瑛修的反应。

“你知道自己做了什么，还不赶紧道歉！”

“只是些市场上买来的话梅，无毒无害的。”

“呀！我舌头都要酸掉了哪里无害了？！”

“啊～你比较可爱，所以给你加了六枚～”

看到对方得意的样子，负罪感和怜悯心立即被熊熊燃起的怒火烧成灰烬。

高瑛修怒目而视，难以相信这个男婢毫无悔意，还敢以下犯上。

身后传来另外两人的笑，更坏了他的脾气。

“大姐二姐！你们不许笑！”

“？……你们……其实是姑娘吗？”

“啊？”

“为什么叫他们姐姐？”

“我……”

“还是说你是……”

“四公子。” 马勋连忙介入，打断对方的问话，“各人有各人的习惯，就像您为什么喜欢穿成这样跑来跑去。”

被称为四公子的“男婢”总算收起顽童的模样，不再多嘴。

而此时的高瑛修因马勋喊得一声“四公子”愣在原地，敛起眼上下打量起这个男人。

公子？一个两班家的公子竟然扮作奴婢戏弄客人！？

参议喝令他去换身衣服再出来，待人走了，先前严厉的眉眼又柔和下来。

“让各位见笑了，其实……刚才那位正是想麻烦花党帮忙牵姻缘的弟弟。” 他揉了揉眉间，看似非常无奈，“其实已经二十一岁了，却还像个孩子喜欢胡闹，想着成家的话或许能变稳重些。不瞒您说，之前也找过几家帮忙说媒，但都给闹走了，还惹得媒婆不愿再接他的事。这次乔迁至此，听闻花党是汉阳有名的婚介所，又是男人做媒，希望各位能接受我的委托。” 

“可是四公子有些抵触相亲的样子。”

参议点点头，一脸苦恼，“老四也不全是这样。他喜欢倒腾生意场的东西，经商方面和感情生活是截然相反的两个极端。我和他另外两个哥哥都不太懂他的想法，每次跟老四谈起成家他总会找各种理由回避。唉……其实如果他外面有喜欢的人，无论身份地位都可以考虑，只是，他什么也不说……”

“大人别急，这事还得从长计议。”

马勋的话刚落，参议的随从领着四公子从廊桥上缓缓走来。

“气质完全不一样了呢……”

道俊贴在高瑛修耳边低语，不知为何，看着那张变得不苟言笑的脸反倒更让人生气。

换了衣服的四公子如同换了灵魂，不仅举止得体，言辞也规矩很多。他行过礼为刚才的事道歉，态度真诚，根本难以想象那些把戏是他做的。

“没事了，我们瑛修也不是小气的人。”

既然大姐把话说到这了，高瑛修只好勉强接受对方的道歉。

再接着，马勋牵起的话题均是些平淡无奇的日常琐事。

高瑛修仍是精神出走的状态，只不过眼睛总要瞟去四公子那里，他的一言一行，怎么挑剔都是位货真价实的两班。

所以先前那副顽皮胡闹的样子究竟怎么回事？

“两班家的孩子，竟会让他经商，而且’无论身份贵贱’，那位参议大人真的很疼这个弟弟了。”

回到花党，道俊依旧感慨不停，马勋翻出姑娘的花名册，根据聊天时得到的信息一一对比。

“大姐确定要接吗？” 高瑛修趴在桌上无精打采的反倒引起马勋的好奇。

“早上还说这么大条鱼肯定不能放过，怎么又改口了？”

“我那会儿没见到人嘛，这位四公子怎么说呢……感觉根本无心成家，最后事没成，把花党的名声搞坏了怎么办啊。” 

“四公子不是无心，可能连他自己也在困惑。” 马勋放下册子，看着高瑛修耐心地解释道，“这也是我们花党需要帮忙的地方啊。”

* * *

一切便成了他和那人孽缘的开始。

“你的喜好果然跟姑娘很像～”

你的性格果然也跟狗屎一样。

经过几天在集市偶遇并发生些毫无意义的争执，高瑛修学会用无视来应对参议家四公子莫名其妙的挑衅。

“这么喜欢香包首饰之类的小玩意儿吗？我看你每天都来。”

你以为我想每天见到你啊！真是撞邪了！

高瑛修专心挑选香囊，不搭理男子在耳边叽叽喳喳说个没完。

他又穿着自认为“行动方便”的着装，眼下这场景，任谁看都像个奸商在诱骗单纯无知的路人。

“……老板这些我都要了。”

“呀！你到底想干什么！”

“总算肯跟我说话了～我的名字叫佑镇，不是呀。”

高瑛修愤怒地撂下钱把看中的香囊先行带走，对方跟摊铺的老板交代等会儿让人来拿，说完又追了上来。

“其他的我让人送去花党。”

“再说一遍我不是姑娘！” 他停下来生气地转过身冲对方挥舞拳头，“信不信我徒手打碎你的门牙！”

“打架下次再约～我们去武馆比～”

高瑛修差点没被他的回答气晕过去，这人听得懂话吗！？谁真要跟他比试了？？

“我听说了，花党的传言是真的吗？”

“什么啊？”

“只要你们联结的姻缘，就绝对不会断。”

出乎意料的，之前还嬉皮笑脸的男人瞬间变得一本正经。

“那、那是当然的。” 高瑛修结结巴巴地应道，不知怎么竟有点心虚。

对方的脸忽得一下明朗起来，嘴边露出小小的犬齿，于记忆里又是一副崭新的模样。

“四公子……有想要结缘的人了吗？”

他摇摇头，脸颊两侧浮出一圈淡淡的红。

“如果花党能帮我找到就好了。”

佑镇望着远处，细长的眼睛里充满期待，却还透着几分悲凉。

* * *

当高瑛修以为事情能够顺利进展时，现实又狠狠甩了他一耳光。

说着漂亮话的四公子几乎回绝了所有推荐的姑娘，问理由也说不出个所以然。

更可怕的要数每次花党开会，马勋和道俊之间逐渐消沉的气氛，吓得高瑛修连半点意见都不敢表露。 

“有什么新消息吗？”

“林家的公子们不去青楼，只有别人议论的小道消息，不知真假。听闻老四身边都是些男婢伺候，平时也很少与女性接触。我在想，他会不会对女子存有恐惧心，或者……还没有开窍？”

“也可能只是捣乱……” 

高瑛修随口嘟囔了一句立即招来另外两人注意。

“说起来，你最近好像跟他很近嘛。”

“哪有！就……每次好死不死地在市场碰到！我都快被他烦死了！”

“市场是个好地方啊～” 道俊摸着下巴若有所思，“要不，带他去青楼玩玩？”

“啊！？？”

“那孩子估计不懂姑娘的魅力，所以不知道喜欢的女子是什么样的。”

“呃……如果说得动，这个任务交给你了。” 马勋正襟危坐，给自己倒了杯茶缓解尴尬，“我就不参与了。”

“包在我身上～”

“大姐二姐你们认真的吗！？”

“你来吗？”

“我、我才不去那种地方呢！！”

“也是，只能我来做这个引导了。”

话虽如此，临到当日高瑛修还是半推半就地答应道俊帮忙把佑镇收拾一番。

“出去玩乐总要打扮打扮的，况且那个样子的老四看上去方便谈话。” 道俊这么说，他便认了。

即使见过几次身着华服变得寡言少语的佑镇，高瑛修仍然难以适应他身边气氛骤降，更别提对方答应去青楼这个消息让他震惊了好几天。

修去几分眉尾，再扑上淡淡的细粉，本就俊俏的脸庞立马显得棱角分明。男子的皮肤虽然黝黑，却很光滑。脱去顽劣性格，还是像个规矩的两班公子。

“明明这样会招很多姑娘喜欢……”

狭长的凤眼缓缓张开，黑眸里闪烁的犹豫是高瑛修无法理解的内容。沉默半晌，他才惊觉自己竟把心声念了出来，正羞愧地不知所措，对方又开口问道。

“你今晚……一起去吗？”

面对男人期许的目光，他只好顺从地点点头。

回想起来，成年后也是第一次以客人的身份踏进青楼。

这里更像道俊家的后院，偶尔急着找人的时候，才会站门口瞧上几眼。至于那些浓妆艳抹的歌舞女子，对高瑛修来说，不如绫罗绸缎令人心动。

“我说……你们的坐法有问题。” 道俊指着相邻而坐的两人摆摆手，招呼姑娘硬把他们隔开，“都来玩了哪有挨着男人坐的，不行不行。”

一众浓郁的脂粉香气随即扑面而来，高瑛修注意到佑镇皱起眉头，缩紧四肢拘谨地像块石头。而他也自身难保，被两名女子夹在当中，左右为难。

“早就期待花党的高小弟来玩了～今天见到真人果真比姑娘还好看～”

他紧张地接过酒杯，小声答谢，另个女子似乎有所察觉，稍微松开挽住他胳膊的手。

“高小弟有什么护肤秘诀可以说来听听吗？”

“姐姐们一直很喜欢你的色彩搭配～”

两人专门挑了简单易聊的话题，从最近流行的妆容讲到两班公子可能喜欢的香料，渐渐的高瑛修也不太在意期间若有若无的肢体接触。

邻桌突然一声巨响打断艺妓们的演奏，佑镇倏地站起身，慌忙抖动被酒洒湿的衣摆。

“哎呀，不小心碰到公子手了～对不起对不起。” 说罢女子便拿起手帕去擦。

佑镇后退几步躲开对方，难为情地看向道俊，“衣服成这样实在有失礼节，各位慢慢玩，今天就告辞了。” 

没等回应，四公子已经拉开门匆匆走了，高瑛修预感不妙，挣扎着起身追了出去。

佑镇脱了鞋赤足在前面奔走，身上精心搭配的首饰被他丢在路边，任身后人如何叫喊都没有停止。

“呀！！这么贵的东西不要乱扔啊！！” 高瑛修边追边捡，穿过几个巷子，一路跟到树林旁的凉亭。

“你都拿走好了，给刚才那个女人或者卖掉，随便怎么处理。”

高瑛修恼羞成怒，走过去狠狠瞪着面前的男人。

“你什么意思？打发叫花子吗！？”

佑镇盯着他，没有说话。

“我实在不懂你，一边喜欢装成平民搞得多随意似的，现在又一副趾高气昂的样子看了叫人恶心！二姐的方法的确有点奇怪，但是你自己同意去青楼的。有什么不妥当你说啊，现在莫名其妙耍什么公子脾气？！！”

“你知道什么就这样说我？！你以为做两班家的人那么容易吗？”

“什么啊！说得好像很讨厌现状，多少人妄想出生名门，享受一辈子荣华富贵！你根本就是生在福中不知福！

“你也是吗？” 佑镇冷笑道，“你也一样吧。”

高瑛修语塞，身体不受控制地开始抖动，佑镇慢慢靠近他，直到两人间仅有微乎其微的距离。

“这次，只要完成大哥的委托就能得到丰厚的报酬吧，花党也会名声大振。你又可以去买好多昂贵上等的衣料首饰不是吗？……说到底，大家都一样……”

高瑛修捏紧拳头，指甲嵌进掌心隐隐作痛，“没错……我喜欢钱，喜欢很多很多很多钱，我喜欢光鲜亮丽的生活，享受名利双收的日子，可是，有错吗？” 

他扬起头，倔强地迎着对方审视的目光，看进他的眼底。

“我只是……只是想努力过得像个人的样子而已……这样，有错吗？”

* * *

一枚香袋，替换一把砍刀。

马勋让他变成高瑛修重获新生，用沾过红的双手打造幸福，填补曾经空洞的内心。花党是他的归属，也是他离幸福最近的地方。

那天之后，耳边落得彻底清净。市场的小摊边不再蹿出个人取笑他比姑娘漂亮，服装店里也不会有人依着台面看他试布匹的花色，或是同他抢新入库的香料。甚至连马勋和道俊都不再提起参议家老四的媒事。

“林大人的委托是黄了吗？” 

餐桌上另外两人见高瑛修闷闷不乐地放下碗筷，相互使了个眼神。

“我就说去青楼不是什么正儿八经的主意……”

“你没听四公子说吗？他这几天去外地跑生意，要下周才回来。”

高瑛修呆滞地摇摇头，道俊立刻来了兴致顺杆子上架。

“以为你们关系蛮好的，不过如此嘛～”

他盯着碗里的饭，瞬间胃口全失。

市场里新进了一批异域配饰，照往常肯定买走半数的高瑛修在摊前挑选良久，仍选不出心仪款式。

“姑娘眼光真是挑剔啊～”

这个熟悉的嘲弄口气令他一惊，扭头正准备回击，却是一个未曾见过的少年。

“呀！看到我有那么失望吗！！”

“没、没有……我本来要发火的……”

“你对佑镇哥已经说过很多难听话了，对我就客气点吧，好歹也是出钱让你们办事，哪有数落客人的道理。”

少年显出与外表不相符的硬气，拿过高瑛修手里正做比较的配饰，仔细打量起来。

“这个比较适合你。” 说完便跟摊主问价，吩咐跟班掏钱结帐。

“等等，你要干什……”

“送你。” 少年仰起脸微笑，将配饰塞到他手里，“我是大辉，林家老小，算我给你的见面礼～”

对方态度强势，容不得半点回绝的余地，高瑛修缩回手想离开，不料少年抓起他的胳膊一同往前走。

“听说瑛修哥擅长搭配，陪我去逛逛吧～”

抛开最初形成的偏见，林家末子实际是个比佑镇更易交谈的年轻人。

倒不是说佑镇不好，只是……

高瑛修悬崖勒马，禁止自己再往深了去想。

茶楼的环境十分适合小睡，饮上几盏茶，再吹吹湖边的风，整个人就轻悠悠地飘去梦境边缘。

“佑镇哥的事怎么样了？”

高瑛修拍醒犯迷糊的脑袋，纠结了一番，坦言目前进展困难。

“关键不知道他喜欢的类型，他从小到大就没有感兴趣的姑娘吗？”

“印象里没有……从前的林家不是个容易生存的地方，我们每天能做的，都是如何让父亲满意。”

高瑛修想起那晚吵架佑镇的话，有点坐立不安。

“四公子……为什么喜欢扮成平民的样子啊……”

“那是佑镇哥缓解压力的方式，毕竟……穿着这身衣服就得有符合身份的行为。” 大辉直起腰板，捋好衣袖轻浅地笑了笑，“大哥管家后，我们的日子已经比以前轻松很多。他其实没有要求我们什么，但佑镇哥还是会很拼命地为家里经营事业……。”

少年叹了口气，抬起头恳切地看着高瑛修，“这话再往深里讲可能有些复杂，总之，一定帮佑镇哥找个好人家，他可是个不折不扣的蠢蛋。” 

* * *

样貌，学艺，爱好。参议提出的要求范围之广，考虑到家庭因素，马勋还是优先从记录在册的两班家小姐开始推荐，如今已经没有几个符合条件的人选了。

按照高瑛修所了解的佑镇，比起大家闺秀，也许活泼外向的普通家女孩更好。他翻阅花名册斟酌，选出几位看似合适的，可一经第二遍考虑，又马上觉得不妥。

“找什么呢，喊你三遍都没反应。”

道俊的脸忽然凑到跟前，高瑛修惊呼一声把册子啪得合上。男人掩面而笑，坐去茶桌和马勋一同盛水喝，另一人走得满头是汗，却抑制不住嘴角上扬，勾起高瑛修的好奇心。

“大姐这是遇到什么好事了？”

道俊放下茶杯，冲他眨眨眼睛。

“刚去见了新的委托人，有指明对象的，你猜猜是谁？”

高瑛修木讷地歪着脑袋，毫无头绪，“谁？”

“林家四公子。”

“佑镇？？”

“嗯。”

“怎么会？？”

“说是很久前在街上遇到小偷刚好被老四撞见，替姑娘解了围。”

“四公子这几天不是在外地吗，委托人家的姑娘出去游玩时遇见了，知道他是参议家的公子，回来特地找到我们去说媒。”

“这就是缘分吧～”

“什么缘分啊！” 高瑛修强烈反驳，“不是发现林家有钱有势才想的吧！”

“你干什么突然那么大声。” 道俊皱起眉头，揉揉耳朵，“对方也是两班家的小姐，这叫门当户对。”

“姑娘之前很感激四公子，这次再相见，肯定也发生了什么让她有了爱慕之心。”

“是见到老四正紧的样子了吧～那可是个英俊的人～”

“这样就简单多了，只要等四公子明天回来……”

“你们干嘛这么早下结论啊！人还没回来呢！怎么搞得好像他已经接受这门亲事啦？！”

这一吼把马勋和道俊都给喊懵了，他们呆呆地看向火冒三丈的高瑛修，而本人也意识到自己失了态，惊慌失措地逃出门。

高瑛修在市场漫无目的地逛到傍晚，等回到花党，太阳已经日落西山。候在门口的男婢说厨房留了晚饭，马勋在书房学习，道俊已经回家，汇报完便退了下去。

望着马勋房间里透出的光亮，高瑛修在门口徘徊，迟迟没有行动。

等明天再去找大姐二姐道歉吧。

他疲惫地爬上院子里的露台，缩成一团认真反省自己。从小到大，除了马勋和道俊，他就没有其他关系亲近的好友。像佑镇如此奇怪，无论怎么嘲讽都要拼命与他熟络的人，还是头一回遇见。

他摸到腰间悬挂的香袋，摘下来放在掌心抚摸，这是他上次在市场从佑镇手里抢来的，每次看到它都能回想起那个场景，真是又好气又好笑。

“怎么，连香袋也治愈不了我们瑛修了吗？”

他闻声抬起头，见门口大摇大摆地走进一人。

“我买的这堆可怎么办啊……”

佑镇故作沮丧地挤到高瑛修身边坐下，把手里的小篮子放到他腿上掀开盖着的方巾。篮子里有几件精致的香囊和挂件，高瑛修惊喜的不知该说什么。

“你不是……你不是明天才回来吗？”

“事情办完就回来了呗。看看有没有喜欢的。”

佑镇拣出他认为好看的贴在衣襟上比较，高瑛修低头盯着这一筐饰品竟有些鼻头发酸。

“干嘛特地带东西给我……大晚上的不嫌麻烦啊……”

“哎呀，我这算私闯民宅吗？要不要跟马媒婆打声招呼？”

高瑛修把准备起身的男人拽回来，对方跌坐在木板上哈哈大笑。

“不是想赶快跟你道歉嘛，上次吵完架都没和好我就不见了，怕你多想。”

“少自以为是了！！”

“还生气呢啊？”

“我才没那么小心眼呢！看在礼物的份儿上原谅你了……”

高瑛修把篮子护在怀里，让佑镇笑得更起劲了。

但其实道歉的不该只有对方，高瑛修嚼着舌尖在心中琢磨说辞，终于鼓起勇气开口。

“我见到大辉了……”

“啊？大、大辉？” 佑镇迅速扭过头，像受到不小的惊讶，“你怎么见到他了？不是……他、他跟你说什么啦？”

“他问了你的相亲情况。”

“嗯嗯然后呢？”

“说你很蠢，叮嘱我一定找个好人家。”

“还、还有呢？”

“没了。”

“那就好……”

佑镇长嘘一口气，如释重负的样子在高瑛修眼里极其滑稽。好像被认为人傻不算什么大事，他突然就理解了大辉的担忧。

“你真的是个笨蛋哎……”

佑镇的脸颊略微泛红，没皮没脸地傻笑起来。

“对不起……” 高瑛修小声说道，“之前对你说了很多过分的话，对不起。”

佑镇一愣，然后揽过他的肩膀边笑边晃。

“干什么呀～突然说这种话！才走几天你怎么变这样了！！”

高瑛修没好气地拍掉他的手，俯身去够掉在地上的香囊，佑镇连忙跳下来帮忙捡。

“我从来都不介意你说那些话，所以没什么好道歉的。” 

他拍拍香囊上的灰，放回篮子里。

“你是有过去的人吧，瑛修。”

他诧异地瞪大眼睛，对方见状又解释道，“因为你对某些东西执着就好像内心有需要安抚的恐惧一样……我也是这样的……” 他无奈地笑了笑，“应该说身为林家养子的我们都是这样的。”

高瑛修呆呆地看着男子，刚才的话包含太多的信息，他根本不知道作何反应。

“我不是向往平民生活，而是我原本的身份就是一介平民。父亲生前信奉一些得怨报失的东西，因为先夫人只留了大哥一个亲生骨肉，为了林家，他先后收养了四个孤儿，就是我们。他希望我们可以成为大哥的左膀右臂，从小对我们严格管教，那段日子让我痛苦到想从林家逃走，但最放不下的也是大哥。”

佑镇的声音变得低沉沙哑，他握紧双手再慢慢松开。

“父亲过世后，大哥接管当家，他甚至给我们选择的机会，希望我们按自己意愿生活，离开或者留下……”

“……你们都留下了吧。”

“嗯，大哥是我们的精神支柱，而且没有林家就没有现在的我们。虽然没有血缘关系，但他一直待我们像亲生兄弟。”

“看得出他很宠你们了，大辉完全是个正统的两班家小少爷，比你强多了。”

佑镇干笑几声，反复摩擦掌心，看似仍有话要说。

“其实……还有个秘密……” 他低下头快把自己藏进衣服里，“我可能……不喜欢姑娘。”

高瑛修屏住呼吸，感受到另一波信息的冲击。

“大辉说我只是没遇到喜欢的人，但我也试过，包括道媒婆那次相约，你知道结果有点尴尬。”

等回过神，高瑛修发现佑镇完全捂住脸来躲避他直勾勾的注视。

“抱、抱歉。”

“没事，这种事很稀奇吧……不过为了哥哥们安心，我会选择一门亲事，就是希望那位姑娘至少可以接受我的过去，接受真正的我。”

“你已经做得很好了！” 高瑛修脱口而出。

“真的吗？可你之前还说我故意找茬。”

“我现在说是就是了！！”

佑镇咧开嘴，笑起来爽朗的样子深深刻进高瑛修的心里。

“我们瑛修什么时候告诉我你的故事啊～”

“做梦吧！”

* * *

佑镇同意和金家姑娘见面。

高瑛修难以置信地向他一遍遍确认，与马勋和道俊的喜悦形成鲜明对比。

“你你你不再考虑考虑吗？”

“我认得这位小姐，是个温柔的姑娘。她见过我在外面胡闹的样子还敢拜托你们上门说媒，我觉得可以见面聊聊。”

高瑛修见他主意已定只好将一股脑涌上来的质疑咽了回去。

道俊拍着他的肩膀悄悄告诉他参议大人备好的酬金，他拼命去想店铺里华丽的绫罗绸缎和金银首饰，到头来却是冷冰冰的失落感浇透全身。

因为金姑娘喜欢游湖，马勋特意安排船只晚宴供两人一同赏月。道俊还说是佑镇的主意，惹得高瑛修从中午开始就像点燃的爆竹。

“这孩子最近脾气怎么了？”

听完高瑛修大声抱怨布料店送错样品，马勋放下书卷悄悄地问道俊。

“好不容易交到的朋友被人抢走了呗，小孩子脾气罢了。”

“二姐！我听到你说我坏话了！”

“我没打算偷偷说啊～”

高瑛修气得面红耳赤，抱着布匹上店里找老板算账去了。

临近七夕，人们都在紧锣密鼓地为花灯会做准备，集市门口堆满了装饰用的灯笼和彩带，街道上熙熙攘攘，热闹非凡。

高瑛修刚踏进集市就被香料摊老板热情地拉到一边。

“高公子快来瞧瞧最近新进的宝贝～”

老板偷摸地从台子下面拿出一个篮子端到他面前。

“这可都是上等香料做的，之前跟您抢货的公子来都没给他看呢～”

高瑛修正想法子脱身，听见佑镇的事，又来了兴趣。

“他经常来吗？”

“这倒没有，不都跟您照面嘛。哦对了！最近带了姑娘来看，好像还是两班家的小姐，他是不是要入赘了？上次来还穿着昂贵的韩服呢。呀～真是人靠衣装马靠鞍，还挺像那么回事的。”

“呀！！做生意就做生意乱讲什么闲话！！”

老板被骂得一头雾水，怔怔地看他抗起布匹头也不回地跑走了。

结果报应来得太快，布料店今日休息。高瑛修气急败坏地卸下肩上的货品，差点把门口写着“休店”的那块木牌给掀了。

糟糕的事只会接踵而来。

傍晚，佑镇出现在高瑛修的房间，抱着一堆珍贵首饰求他帮忙搭配着装。

挑选的正是七夕节和金小姐逛灯会的服饰。

“买最贵的布料配上你的脸都好。” 高瑛修正在研磨花瓣，玛瑙钵杵磕着坚硬的底盘嘎吱嘎吱作响。

“瑛修，我真的需要建议。”

“如果你们相互喜欢，穿什么都不重要。”

“花党第一美男什么时候变得如此敷衍了……”

“那林家四公子什么时候在意过穿着了？”

高瑛修毫不示弱地瞪回一眼，把对方顶得哑口无言。

佑镇沉默片刻又挑起话题，这回小心翼翼的，仿佛在试探高瑛修的反应。

“我和金姑娘聊了以前的事……”

“哦……她很惊讶吧。”

“嗯……”

“说什么了？”

“她说，幸好她是侧室的女儿，希望没有给我太大压力。”

高瑛修停下活抬起头，男人黑沉沉的眼睛立即抓住他，像要从中找寻什么。

“是个好姑娘不是吗？”

“嗯。”

“那就……那就照着你的意愿去做就是了……干什么还来问我……”

“我就想听听你的建议。”

哪有什么建议。

高瑛修放下研钵，懒散地靠在椅背上。

“快点和小姐成亲吧，这样我才能拿到丰厚的报酬啊。”

佑镇迟迟没有接话，高瑛修惶恐地躲避视线，握紧衣摆忍受着这段奇怪的缄默。

“花灯会你去吗？”

“可能去，可能不去吧。”

“去的话，一个人吗？”

“就算和大姐二姐一起，最后十有八九会走散，无所谓的。”

“瑛修……没有想要一起去的人吗？”

他愣住了，脑内有谁的身影一闪而过。

“啊啊啊！！！糟心事已经够多了为什么你还来烦我！！”

高瑛修像被踩到尾巴的猫，突然跳起来吵吵嚷嚷地把佑镇哄出房间，狠狠摔上门。

任谁想都不该是屋外那个人。

🎵 世正 - Tunnel -

高瑛修制造过很多浪漫的姻缘，亲手将新人装扮成最美丽的样子，再目送他们通往幸福的彼岸。但他从未幻想过自己的未来，从未渴望身边有谁拉起他的手共同前行。直到那个喜欢开玩笑，时而淘气时而稳重的男人出现。

每年七夕他都习惯了一个人过，即使走在街上显得孤单落寞，但节日气氛也会给他带来快乐。花灯会上随处可见成对的男男女女，光看着他们开心的模样，仿佛也能体验被爱包围的感觉。

高瑛修停在通往湖心的木桥前，穿过长长的花灯彩饰，看到对岸边佑镇和金姑娘正为灯上的愿望低头交谈。

男子身着他曾经搭配好的紫色韩服，贴心地帮姑娘拉展灯面，供她书写。

高瑛修不知不觉望出了神，明明那么温柔的眼神，那么宠溺的笑容，为什么却在他胸口留下难以忍受的疼痛呢？

男子无意间抬起头，看到他时有一瞬间动摇。高瑛修抿起嘴微笑，礼貌地欠了欠身子转身钻进人群。

花党规章第十一章第二条，对于委托任务和委托人不能代入私人感情。

高瑛修知道自己这回犯了严重的错误。

他买了酒独自坐去远离喧嚣的湖边小岸，看着桥上光影斑驳，思绪随夜空里的明灯逐渐远去。

“原来你在这里啊。” 背后树林里传来沙沙的声响，佑镇的声音带有喘息，像是一路跑过来的，“你也太难找了，我在街上绕了好几圈。”

“没人让你找我……”

“不行，我听到你在叫我了。”

“啊！？”

他生气地扭过头，见对方拿着一盏天灯交付到他手里，“这个，还没有写吧。”

“……金姑娘呢？”

“回去了。”

“回去了？”

“我已经明确谢绝了她的好意，今天是我们最后一次见面。”

“为什么呢？你之前还觉得有可能……”

“大概我还是不想就这么欺骗我自己吧。” 佑镇平静地说道，从袖子里抽出一支笔，拿过酒瓶浸湿，“没有墨汁就用这个吧，反正神明总会知道的。”

对方耐心地等他接过笔，准备好灯罩，看着他思考很久，然后一笔一划写下愿望。

纸面上的文字挥发后没有留下任何痕迹，佑镇帮他撑起顶端，点燃蜡块直至它充满热气离开地面。

“瑛修会幸福的。”

佑镇的祝福跟着天灯一起徐徐上升，仿佛高瑛修写下的也是他一直怀有的心愿。

“高媒婆，还记得我们那次在集市你问我的问题吗？” 

他感觉手里被塞进一张卡片，皱皱巴巴的，有些泛潮。

上面工整地写着佑镇的姓名生辰以及其他一些内容。

“如果我说，我有想要结缘的人，你会帮我吗，瑛修？”

佑镇真诚的脸庞，在视野里晕开，模糊成一团，高瑛修捏紧卡片，决心抓住这次对方递来的希望。

“好……不过我的酬金可是很高的……”

“哦？要多少？”

“你剩余的后半生吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> ※把六归成了一家人但我不会让他们都姓林的kk原本有个设定是大哥掌家后归还他们的姓氏 七夕卡片上会写朴佑镇  
> 但好像是没什么意义的细节就略去了 所以cp名是佑镇x高瑛修  
> ※七夕交换类似名片的这种习俗我是第一次听说  
> 电视剧里瑛修为了说明把自己的卡片塞进女主手里的时候 我就在想  
> 不不不我们瑛修的卡片必须交给一位叫朴佑镇的男士
> 
> 原作主线发展到后面感情戏让我好迷  
> 韩剧看的少怎么现在男二还那么苦逼吗？？？  
> 基本是快进外加瑛修cut勉强看完的  
> 请不要在意bug 也不想重看去确认了……
> 
> 瑛修的小傲娇人设开始就挺喜欢的  
> 那会就想如果让他帮佑镇说媒最后喜欢上对方一定很有意思  
> 之后也没想到原作给了个这么厉害的过去  
> 赞美回忆里🐰的演技 看了好多遍真的很心疼   
> 我也想捡一个瑛修啊
> 
> 写最后一段的时候一直在循环世正的「Tunnel」  
> 虽然主题不太对 但听旋律会有画面 硬解释好像也说得通  
> 这首歌还蛮适合做ost的
> 
> 从零开始的oneshot好难……太难了……  
> 速度回我的酒池肉林（不。
> 
> 拖了很久的🐦生贺   
> 希望崽早日康复🙏🏻


End file.
